


A Recipe For A Good Night's Sleep

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [10]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: Sun Quan must be the most impolite person Lu Xun had ever known. It was past midnight when he visited Lu Xun's office. He was already in his sleep attire and probably was about to sleep too to wake up early for the morning audience.Before Lu Xun could say anything, Sun Quan collapsed and buried his face into Lu Xun's neck.
Relationships: Lù Xùn/Sūn Quán
Series: humu warriors [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/140178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Recipe For A Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be on Sun Quan's chapter in [by the fireside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545048/chapters/64836064), but I can't fit in anywhere so I'll just put it here ;) Don't worry, you don't have to read that fic to understand this.
> 
> Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI and Omega Force.

"Your Excellency ...?"

Sun Quan must be the most impolite person Lu Xun had ever known. It was past midnight when he visited Lu Xun's office. He was already in his sleep attire and probably was about to sleep too to wake up early for the morning audience.

Before Lu Xun could say anything, Sun Quan collapsed and buried his face into Lu Xun's neck.

"Your Excellency?" Lu Xun called again. He sounded confused. He tried to tap Sun Quan's shoulder several times, but the Wu emperor wouldn't budge. It's surprisingly cozy to snuggle his friend. There was a soft, milky, and kind of woody scent radiating from him. Sun Quan couldn't place what it was. Maybe it was one of the imported goods?

"My lord, how about we go inside? The wind is cold."

Sun Quan wouldn't oppose the idea. He already shivered because of the thin clothes. Besides, if anyone saw them right now, it would spell disaster.

"I only keep this blanket in my office. It isn't very thick, but it should suffice."

Lu Xun handed him a large red blanket. Instead of wearing it himself, Sun Quan wrapped it around Lu Xun, surprising the other man.

"You work overnight often, so you're more prone to sickness than I am," Sun Quan strolled inside before Lu Xun could protest.

Sun Quan nearly fell on his head, but he managed to wobble his way to Lu Xun's sofa. Inside, he could smell more of those milky and woody scent. Sun Quan then tried to look around and found the scent source, but his pounding head kept him from concentrating.

After he saw his general poured a cup of tea on his desk, Sun Quan then spotted some burning incenses.

"This scent is one of the newest incenses imported to us. I believe it's called sandalwood." Lu Xun explained as if he could read his mind.

"Isn't that a medicine powder?"

"Yes. This is in its oil form."

"It smells nice."

"Indeed." Lu Xun then handed the warm tea to him. "Please, drink this. It will help alleviate the headache."

"How did you know I have a headache?"

Lu Xun darted his eyes. "Pardon me, my lord. But you smell like you drowned in wine."

Sun Quan smirked as he gulped the tea. "You're right. It helps. The incenses compliment the sweet and floral scent from the tea very well."

The room was very dark. The only light sources were the dim candles on the desk in front of Sun Quan and on Lu Xun's desk, and the moonlight that peeked through the windows' trellises. Yet Sun Quan could clearly saw Lu Xun's innocent smile adorned on his face. It was a simple compliment, one that was insignificant in the grand scheme of things, and yet Lu Xun lighted like it was the most significant accomplishment in his life.

Honestly, it was adorable.

Sun Quan reached for the other man. His hand settled for his hair. It looked like it glowed when the moonlight hit. Fascinating.

"Your hair has gotten long." Sun Quan said nonchalantly. He twirled a strand of it until it became entangled with his index finger. Lu Xun's hair was almost as long as his and as silky as his wife's. Though Sun Quan missed Lu Xun's short hair (as he could see Lu Xun's face more clearly), seeing Lu Xun's hair on the loose made him unable to help but thought it suited him more. It made Lu Xun looked more ... otherworldly.

... The wine must be getting to him.

"My lord," Lu Xun called. His voice was firmer than Sun Quan thought. He imagined Lu Xun would be embarrassed by this.

"Is something wrong?" Sun Quan answered, his finger still played with Lu Xun's strand.

"That should be my question. You wouldn't drink and still be sober if nothing is wrong."

Sun Quan scoffed. This strategist of his is very perceptive.

"And yet nothing is wrong," Sun Quan let go of Lu Xun's strand, letting it fall back on Lu Xun's cheeks. It's still easy to spot since it's curlier than the rest of Lu Xun's hair. How would Lu Xun look like with curly hair? "It was just general anxiety, one that comes with becoming an emperor."

Lu Xun raised one of his eyebrows. "You're not convinced. Why?" Sun Quan asked.

"I wouldn't dare question you, Your Excellency."

"Yet you are. Speak."

Lu Xun bit his lip. He looked hesitated, though he caved in by his curiosity in the end. "It doesn't make any sense for you to come to me instead of your wives for something ...,"

"Trivial?"

Lu Xun bowed down. "I wouldn't put it that way."

Sun Quan laid back and stretched his back. "What you're saying is true under normal circumstances." He sighed. "But Lianshi is sick, and that's why I couldn't visit her tonight." Sun Quan immediately spoke before Lu Xun could voice his concern. "Don't worry. It's just an ordinary cold. She'll be alright after a few days."

Lu Xun tightened his grip on his blanket. "That doesn't answer my question."

"It's simple: I also couldn't visit them."

Sun Quan paused.

"No," he muttered. "I think it's more precise to say I don't want them to see me like this."

"Why? I doubt they would dare to judge you."

"I know."

"And yet?"

"I trust you more."

Sun Quan turned to find Lu Xun was left agape.

It was only for a moment because the wind started to pick up after that. Lu Xun immediately broke down his trance and tried to fix his entangled hair. But Sun Quan was still frozen on his seat. All he could see was that split second when the orange light from the candle and the blue moonlight illuminate Lu Xun's face as his hair sway around. Then his round hazel eyes that are fixated on him and Lu Xun's rising rosy-colored cheeks.

It's ridiculous how a split second managed to make his heart race. But is it? After all, Lu Xun looked-

Otherworldy.

Sun Quan thought of it before, but somehow he felt more embarrassed this time. This was definitely _not_ the wine talking.

By the time Sun Quan snapped out of his thought, Lu Xun already had his hair tied, and his eyes locked on him yet again. Sun Quan could tell that he was still bewildered by it.

"Is it that surprising?"

Sun Quan asked after a moment of silence. Lu Xun slowly nodded.

"Don't be," Sun Quan was about to reach for Lu Xun but decided not to. He didn't want to startle his friend more than he did. "You have saved me and protected my land countless times. You also have repeatedly helped me solved my land's problems with that brilliant mind of yours. Is it not natural for me to trust you after all that?"

"... I'm honored, my lord."

Lu Xun should stop looking at him like that. Like he just achieved the most significant accomplishment in his life. For all he knew, Sun Quan could just be buttering him up. No, perhaps Lu Xun already knew that he was telling the truth.

Sun Quan couldn't help but smile.

"I sleep better next to the person I trusted most when I'm feeling like this." Sun Quan said. "Since Lianshi is sick, it now falls to you."

That would be a cool way to end their conversation until Sun Quan remembered, "Wait, where will you sleep if I use your sofa?"

"I'll figure something out." Lu Xun chuckled. "For now, Your Excellency needs to sleep. You have a morning audience in a few hours."

"Alright," Sun Quan lay down on the sofa. "Wake me up two hours before."

"Of course. Sleep well, Your Excellency."

Sun Quan felt a weight blanketed over him. Between the pleasant scent from the incense, the warmth from the tea, and his company for tonight, it didn't take him long to drift to sleep.

It was the best sleep he had in a long time.


End file.
